Saints and Sinners
by evieeden
Summary: Bella and Edward spend their first Valentine’s with each other. Set after ‘Mistletoe and Wine’. A smutty E/B one-shot.


**Bella and Edward spend their first Valentine's with each other. Set after 'Mistletoe and Wine'.**

**A smutty E/B one-shot.**

**Thanks to the lovely ms_ambrosia for beta-ing this for me. I heart her.**

**I own nothing but the plotline. Happy Valentine's Day. **

* * *

**Saints and Sinners**

I woke up slowly as hot wet kisses dripped along the length of my back. Humming at the sensation, I arched my back, stretching out the length of my body and curling my toes as every muscle tightened deliciously before relaxing.

The lips which had now reached the base of my spine curled up slightly at my murmur of contentment before nipping my skin gently.

Hands fluttered up the side of my body, massaging gently, and were swiftly followed by the slide of a cool, hard body aligning itself with mine.

As those same hands turned my body around, the bright sunlight streaming through the window hit my face, leaving a white glow behind my closed eyes. Stretching again in the warmth, I heard a soft chuckle.

"Look at you, you're practically purring." The palms which had trailed up my sides now began to dance downwards over my front, smoothing over my breasts before migrating to my hips. I pressed into the touch and was rewarded when one hand moved back round between us, flicking at the edges of my panties before venturing under the material to bury two fingers into my wet centre. "My gorgeous little kitten."

I opened my eyes, blinking frantically against the light to glare at Edward. His amused grin never left his face and, completely unperturbed by my ire, he scissored the fingers inside me, flicking my clit with his thumb. I gasped and bucked against his hand, my hands flying to his shoulders and scrabbling against his skin, trying to gain purchase. I settled for digging my nails into his skin as his hand worked over my body and he growled at the feeling, picking up the urgency of his fingers.

My orgasm caught me unawares, hitting me in fast waves, and I mewled and whimpered my way through the experience. My chest heaving, I fought to refill my lungs with air. A soft sucking sound brought me out of my reverie. My eyes, which I didn't even realise I had closed again, popped open just in time to see Edward remove his fingers from his mouth, sucking and licking at each one.

"Are you quite done?" I smiled, leaning forward to lick gently at his smiling lips.

" 'M just savouring your taste, my beautiful little kitty-cat." Edward swallowed my protest at the name with his mouth and we shared a slow, deep kiss with each other.

I drew away from Edward eventually, earning a grunt in protest. "We should get up, it's getting late." I attempted to pull away and sit up, only to have Edward pull me back down on top of him by my arm; not that lying on top of my naked, gorgeous boyfriend was any hardship.

"In case you haven't noticed," Edward began, as he stroked my back under the white camisole I was wearing, "it's the weekend... and you've got the next two weeks off work anyway. There's absolutely no need for you to leave this bed at all."

"I like the sound of that," I commented. Getting myself settled into a comfortable position I began my favourite non-sexual – well, to me anyway – activity: tracing each and every tattoo that covered Edward's torso with my tongue, starting with the cougar and finishing with the swan.

Edward shifted under me as I paid particular attention to the mark over his heart, groaning as my mouth briefly dropped downwards to gently bite and suckle at his nipple.

Fixing both hands on my waist Edward lifted me up and backwards, crossing his legs underneath me as he sat up. I wriggled around in his lap, straddling his waist with my legs and enjoying the immediate evidence of my effect on him.

"Bella..." Edward stopped my movement against him again and I pouted at him. Laughing, he sucked my bottom lip between his. "Look at that lip." He brushed his fingers against my mouth, distracted, before gathering himself. "I have a gift for you."

"What?" I whined. "You know I don't like gifts."

In the last two months Edward had been made glaringly aware of my distaste for present-receiving in any way, shape or form. I had protested every attempt to spend money on me, from an ice-cream in the park to the exquisite gold swan necklace that he had presented me with as a late Christmas gift, despite having only been seeing each other for two weeks by that point. I had lost both of those battles, but Edward was sensible enough to know when to leave be and let me pay my own way.

"Stop complaining," Edward ordered good-naturedly. He lightly slapped my butt causing me to shriek. "And lift up."

Curious as to what was going on, I obeyed, moving my weight up onto my knees. Edward rolled onto his side underneath me, one arm reaching for a drawer in the bedside cabinet. I watched as he rooted around inside, finally emerging with a wrapped, flat, square package which he promptly handed to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Oh shit." I stared down at him completely horrified, my eyes stretched impossibly wide.

_Valentine's Day_. A day for love and romance and people who were happily ensconced in their couple-dom... _and I had forgotten it_.

I mean I knew that I'd been busy at work lately - hence the need for a vacation - but I didn't realise that this time of year would come around so fast. Although, if I was being honest, I couldn't really use work as a decent excuse as to why I'd forgotten.

I had never had reason to celebrate Valentine's Day before. It was just another day in the year for someone who was doomed to be eternally single. So for the last few years I had spent the day helping Alice get ready for a special evening with Jasper before heading towards the sofa with a bottle of wine, a mountain of popcorn and a copy of _When Harry Met Sally_.

I had never had anyone to celebrate Valentine's with; the fact that I now did was utterly mind-boggling.

"Well," Edward prompted, "are you going to open it?"

"It's Valentine's Day." God, I'm clever sometimes.

"Yes, it is."

"And you bought me a present."

"I did... and if you open it you can see what it is."

My gaze shifted to the package in my hands and all of a sudden I felt incredibly guilty. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright." Edward shrugged, before a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Maybe I should make you pay me back in kind."

I mock glared at him before grinning back. "Oh, I just bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

He just shrugged nonchalantly again and nodded towards my gift. "Well?"

Huffing in protest, I rolled my eyes and giggled, tearing into the paper. The present fell out of the wrapping onto my lap and I picked it up to examine it. A blank disk sat in a jewel case; neither of them had any markings to indicate what they were.

"Am I supposed to listen to it or watch it?"

This time Edward was the one to roll his eyes, picking me up and tossing me onto the mattress next to him. Rolling off the bed, he padded towards the complicated sound-system in the corner of the room. After inserting the disk and pressing play, however, I was surprised when he didn't immediately return to me, but instead stood shifting from foot to foot with his back to me.

About to call him back over I hesitated when the first bars of music began to play. The elegant scales of the piano playing shocked me into silence. Not because I was stunned and overwhelmed by his gift, but because I could swear that I had heard this pianist before.

"Edward," I whispered. He turned to face me, his expression scared and vulnerable, and I held my hand out to him. "Come to me." He walked back slowly towards me, taking my hand and allowing me to guide him back onto the bed so he rested propped up against the headboard. As soon as he was settled I climbed on top of him, once again straddling his lap and running my fingers through his hair to tilt his head to face me.

Once again my ability to only state the obvious took over. "I like piano music."

"I know," he replied, cupping my face in his hands and brushing his thumbs over my cheeks. "You play Clair de Lune all the time around the house."

"Did you play this?" I knew that Edward could play, having been given lessons – in which he was apparently a child prodigy – until he was thirteen. I also knew that unless he visited his adopted parents, who kept a grand piano in the living room, he didn't play anymore.

"I wrote them," he offered. "Just for you. Just so you know how much I love you." He smirked somewhat self-derisively. "You now have your very own album to show just how whipped I am."

"Stop it!" I smacked his chest. "Stop saying stuff like that, I hate it when you say stuff like that. This is a beautiful gift, Edward. I love it... And I won't have you making fun of yourself over it."

"I'm sorry, I just..." Edward ran one hand through his hair frustratedly. He sighed, then peered up at me imploringly. "Forgive me?"

"Humph!"

"Please Bella..." He moved his head forward, nuzzling into my skin and placing soft kisses across my chest. "I'm not good at this; I don't know what I'm doing." He laughed mockingly. "I've never had a Valentine before. I've probably got it all wrong, haven't I?"

Deciding to take it easy on him, given that at least he had actually remembered the date, I buried my face into his neck. "No, you're doing just fine...better than me anyway."

He laughed at that, tugging on my hair to bring my lips back to his. When we broke apart for air I decided to mention one of my earlier thoughts.

"You know, this CD reminds me of something back in high school."

Edward froze, his mouth still pressed against my jaw. "Oh really?" Despite the nonchalant tone of his voice, his tense body gave away his unease at the change in topic.

"Yep." I popped the last letter of the word. "During senior year, on Valentine's Day, a mystery admirer left a recorded CD of piano music for me on our lab table. Do you remember?"

Now that I was talking about this incident, which I had practically forgotten about, I was remembering details which had completely escaped my scrutiny at the time, but now that I knew about Edward's feelings for me were blindingly obvious.

The gift had been left on the biology lab table before the only class that I shared with him. Whilst I had gasped and blushed over the unexpected gift, scanning the classroom in an attempt to find out who had left it there, I had caught Edward glancing curiously at me. However, when I had turned my head to face him, he was looking towards Mr Banner at the front of the class; I wrote it off as a figment of my imagination.

Rushing home that day, I had been stunned by the amazing piano solos of some classics, and some other music that I didn't recognize. Although I never found out who had given me that CD, I had treasured it as my first, and only, Valentine's present and it remained in my music collection to this day.

"I remember." Edward's voice was a husky rasp against my ear and I shivered, knowing that that was all the admission that I was ever going to get.

This time it was me who pulled away, angling my face so that I could look at him properly with no distractions. "Thank you," I whispered, meeting his nervous-looking eyes. "Both times."

Breaking our gaze, Edward ducked his head, running a hand through his hair nervously. "You're welcome." His mumbled reply brought a smile to my lips, which I quickly hid.

Using both hands to brush over his hair and bring his head back up, I grinned at him. "So," I began teasingly, "what would you like for your Valentine's Day gift?"

Edward met my smirk with one of his own, causing my insides to somersault at the sight. "I can have anything I want?"

I pressed closer to his naked body, fairly certain that I would enjoy what he was about to ask for. "Anything." Feeling Edward 'rise' to the occasion underneath me, the corners of my mouth turned upwards and I began licking and nipping my way down his chest.

"I want to photograph you."

What? _What?!_ I paused mid-lick, my tongue still hanging out of my mouth as my brain tried to compute what Edward had just said. Placing one finger under my chin he lifted my head and sucked my still exposed tongue between his lips. Pulling away I tucked the appendage back behind my teeth and stared blankly at him. Edward looked calmly back at me, completely unperturbed by my shock.

"What?"

"I want you to model for me. I have some ideas for a shoot that I want to include in my latest exhibition and I want you to be the model in it."

I gaped at him before realising that my mouth was once again hanging open unattractively. Closing it abruptly, I heard my teeth clack together at the impact.

"What! I... Edward, no... No. I can't." I hated being the centre of attention and Edward knew this. Why would he even think that modelling for him, having my picture taken professionally and displayed, would be something I would agree to do?

"You said anything," he reminded me, his face blank. I scowled at him.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd just ask for a blowjob or something. That's the kind of thing you'd usually want," I replied rather stupidly.

"You thought..." He huffed loudly, before grasping my hips and lifting me off of him. Standing up sharply he stalked over to his dresser grabbing a pair of jeans and a white wife-beater from the drawers. Dressing quickly, he begin to pace at the end of the bed while I watched him warily. "Do you think so little of me that I'd only ever want sexual favours from you, Bella?" He ran his hands frustratedly through his hair as he lobbed the question at me.

"No, god, Edward. I just... You know I don't like attention. I don't even like normal photos being taken of me. To model for something that's going to be exhibited... To have people looking at pictures of me, I don't..."

This was horrible. This conversation, which had started out so well, was now turning into an unexpected argument and most of it was caused by my inability to describe my actions or reasoning. And now Edward thought I was questioning his feelings and devotion to me. I mean for Christ's sake, the man got an image dedicated to me tattooed over his heart!

Grabbing his shoes from under the bed, Edward slipped them on before crouching to tie the laces. He was leaving. _He was leaving_.

I sat up, kneeling on the bed. "Where are you going?" I hated the wavering in my voice, but I was so terrified that he was going for good; that he would walk through the door and tell me to be gone by the time he got back.

"Out." His short reply was sullen. Grabbing a hoodie he stomped out of the bedroom towards the front door.

Scrambling off the mattress, I followed him through the living room, running to catch up. "Edward..." I grabbed his arm swinging him around to face me. "Please don't leave me. Please..."

Sighing, Edward stepped forward, enfolding me in his arms and placing a light kiss on the crown of my head. "I'm not leaving you. I just need a minute to..." His arms contracted tightly around me, before giving me one last kiss and releasing me. Rubbing his hands up and down my arms, he struggled to find the right words. "I just don't want to say anything right now that I'll regret later, Bella. Ok? So I'm going to go and get us some breakfast and I'll be back before you know it."

And then he was gone, leaving me wringing my hands. Taking a deep breath I made my way back to the bedroom, grabbing my clothes from the drawer that Edward had painstakingly cleared out for me and staggered to the shower.

As the hot water ran over me I struggled to understand how to fix whatever it was which had gone wrong. Unfortunately I was at a loss, which in my world meant only one thing...

Drying my body and throwing my clothes on as quickly as possible, I grabbed my cell and flopped across the bed.

"What's wrong?"

I laughed. "You know some people say hello when they answer the phone, Alice."

"Well, what's the point in wasting time saying hello when we could be discussing what has you calling me early in the morning on Valentine's Day when you could be getting laid?" she answered smartly. I could almost see her grin as she lectured me.

"I forgot," I mumbled.

She gasped in horror down the phone. "You forgot Valentine's Day? Bella, how can you forget Valentine's Day... especially now you actually have a man to share it with?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of that, Alice. Whatever would I do without you?"

"Sarcasm," she reprimanded.

I cringed, knowing I was taking my frustrations out on her. "I'm sorry, I.... I'm just sorry."

"That's alright. So... tell Auntie Alice what happened. Did Edward forget Valentine's Day as well?"

"No," I sulked, "he remembered. God Alice, he gave me the most beautiful recording of his piano music. All his own original compositions and everything and he wrote each and every one for me." By this point I was practically wailing down the phone.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Alice had her no-nonsense voice on now, a sure sign that she wasn't going to let me get away with feeling sorry for myself.

"Well, I didn't have anything for him, 'cos I'd forgotten, so I said that I would give him anything he wanted in return. And then... he told me he wanted to photograph me for one of his collections."

I paused, waiting for a response to this declaration. When I didn't get one, I felt compelled to continue with the story.

"So of course I said no... and then he asked me what I thought he wanted and I said that I just thought it would be something like head and then he got mad... He said it was like I was accusing him of only wanting sex from me and nothing else... and then he left." I finished my narrative with a strange hiccupping-snuffle as I tried not to weep uncontrollably down the line. Alice definitely wouldn't stand for that.

"So..." Alice began. "He's a photographer and out of all the things he could have asked of you he only wanted you to be his muse and inspiration for his art and in return you accused him of using you for sex. Have I got that right?"

Wiping my brimming eyes, I fought the urge to fidget like I had been caught doing something naughty. "Well when you put it like that..."

"Wait," Alice interrupted. "You said he left, is he not coming back?"

"Well, I'm kind of at his flat at the moment so he will have to come back home at some point."

"Bella," she warned.

"He's coming back. Or at least he says he is. He said he needs a bit of time to cool down before we start arguing properly."

"Sensible boy," Alice offered.

I waited for her to expand upon that, but when she didn't I broke the silence. "So what do you think I should do?"

"What do I think you should do? I think you should hang up the phone so that at least _I_ can at get laid on Valentine's Day, go and clean up because I know you've got tears and snot running down your face right now, and then get ready to be photographed."

"But…"

"But what?"

"What if I look really awful in his photos?" My voice was a quiet whimper. "What if I can't be like one of his usual gorgeous models? What if he looks at me when he's working and realises that he can't do anything with them because I'm just not good enough?"

"Bella, are you worried about not being good enough to be photographed by Edward or about not being good enough for Edward?" Alice's voice had softened now, but I still whimpered at her probing question.

"I don't know. Both, maybe. I just… I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm probably just being stupid."

"Yes, you are," Alice confirmed. "But that's alright, we still love you."

I laughed at her candour, before deciding to ask again. "Alice, what am I meant to do?"

"I think you're meant to start chilling out. You said Edward was offended that you accused him of only wanting sex, so that means that he doesn't just want your amazing skills at fellatio, he wants a relationship. Bella, the guy's completely devoted to you and I think you should start giving him some credit for that, instead of constantly waiting for something to go wrong."

"I guess," I mumbled, surprised that she made it all sound so easy.

"There's no guessing. It's a fact. You always overanalyse everything; I'm just surprised you didn't start trying to deconstruct this relationship sooner. Bella, does Edward love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever think that he'd try to humiliate you or make you feel awkward on purpose?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Do you trust him to take care of you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well then, that's sorted," she concluded brightly. "Now go apologise to Edward and get him to photograph the hell out of you. You'll be gorgeous, I know it." And with that, she hung up on me.

I stared at the phone before throwing it onto the side and went to clean my face as instructed. Alice was right - looking in the mirror right now wasn't pretty.

Making my way back to the living room, I threw myself on the sofa to impatiently wait for Edward's return. The quiet gave me time to analyse my actions. Like Alice said, Edward wasn't trying to humiliate me or make me uncomfortable or make me look bad. He told me he loved me daily and called me gorgeous almost twice as often. So what was the problem?

The turn of the key in the door alerted me to Edward's return and I stood up to greet him, twisting my hands nervously in front of me. Edward glanced at me before walking around the breakfast bar that separated the room from the kitchen. He placed the bags he was carrying on the counter and then turned to face me. Neither of us spoke; we just stared at each other.

Edward broke our stand off, running his hand through his hair impatiently. "Do we need to talk?"

"I think we should," I answered softly.

He nodded and shrugged out of his jacket, laying it on the counter. Walking towards me, he took a detour to the sofa, sitting down where I had been not two minutes previously. I shifted from foot to foot, unsure if I should be moving or talking or anything.

Edward solved that problem for me, sighing heavily before holding his arms open. I tripped over to him and flung myself into his lap, so glad that he wasn't rejecting me. We both seemed to relax a little at the contact and he tugged me closer to him, burying his face in my neck.

"Bella," he breathed. "I love you so much." Tiny kisses were dotted along my skin.

Cupping his cheek, I raised his face up to mine and pressed my mouth against his. We exchanged several long, slow kisses, tongues entwining languidly, before a lack of air forced us apart.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

His arms tightened around me at my pronouncement and we both sat silently for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," I offered.

Edward sighed again, blowing cool air across my skin which left me shivering. "I just don't get why you constantly don't think you're good enough for me or that I don't want anything other than physical gratification from you. I mean, yeah, I want that stuff, but I also want you. Every part of you. You're perfect, Bella, in every way. If anything, you're far too good for me."

I hated it when Edward talked down about himself, probably just as much as he hated the same about me. "How about we just agree that we're perfect for each other and neither of us is better or worse than the other?"

"Agreed," Edward smiled, capturing my lips once more. "Now, do you want to explain to me why you don't want me to photograph you?"

"I just didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of you. I know I'm not elegant or poised like other models and I thought that you might look at me and look at the photos and think I look really stupid or not pretty enough or something…" My voice trailed off at the end, embarrassed to confess my vanity to him.

Edward snuffled into my shoulder and it took me a moment to work out that he was laughing at me.

"Stop it, Edward. It's not funny." I slapped his arm in annoying. Here I was confessing my fears and he was laughing at me.

He finally raised his head, shaking it at me. "Bella, how many times do I need to tell you that you're gorgeous before you start listening? Honestly." He let out an exasperated sigh, taking a hand of my waist to run it through his unruly hair.

"Ok, here how we're going to sort this out. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," I reassured him, my own fingers following his through the strands of hair.

"Good. Now, do you think I'm a good photographer?"

"I can't believe you're asking me if I think you're a good photographer," I scoffed. "You're amazing and you know you are."

He grinned wolfishly up at me. "So if I'm such an amazing photographer, then why are you under the impression that I would ever take an ugly or awful picture of you?"

I stared wordlessly at him, mouth agape. He just backed me into a corner, twisting everything around so that I agreed with him._ How did he do that?_

"Oh alright, you win," I said resigned. "Sneaky bastard."

He gave me a big sloppy kiss at the expletive. For some reason Edward found it incredibly sexy when I swore. He refused to say why, but Alice had theorized that it was because it reminded him of other filthy things I could do with my mouth.

"So when do you want to do this?" I asked nervously.

"How about now? My studio's already set up."

"Your studio's...?"

Edward smirked at me. "I figured I'd get you to agree to it one way or another." I blushed at the insinuation.

"C'mon." Edward was completely galvanised by the thought of getting to work and practically sprinted to his studio at the back of his flat.

I followed much more slowly.

When I got there he had already set up his camera and was adjusting the lights in the room. He had pulled in several large pieces of furniture and softened the harsh white décor by draping fabric everywhere. The late-morning sun pouring through the floor-to-ceiling windows set everything alight with a golden glow, including Edward.

I paused in the doorway to take in the sight; it wasn't very often that I saw my boyfriend looking so angelic. Normally his tattoos, piercings, and the scowl on his face gave the impression that he was a man not to be messed with. But as the sun glinted off the metal in his face, setting it alight, the dark swirls of ink across his skin could almost be mistaken for holy scripture carved into his body.

And then he turned to face me, raising one eyebrow at my perusal, and he was back to being Edward. I didn't share my thoughts – he had deliberately cultivated his bad boy image. For me to tell him that his softer side was so easily apparent would have hurt his pride. But then, maybe it was just me who saw it. No-one else would bother looking so closely.

"Come in, come in," he hurried, beckoning me with one hand, eyes never moving from the lens of the camera. "Ok, first I need you to strip and then I want you on that rug in the middle."

_Strip?!_

"Excuse me?" I choked out. "Strip?"

"Yeah, you know, take your clothes off."

"You want me to strip?" I repeated.

Edward finally raised his head to look at me. "Yeah, I want to do a series on the female body, so I'll need you naked for that."

"You never said anything about nudity," I accused.

"Bella, please." Edward moved forward to enclose me in his arms. "This is a very personal project for me, which is why I asked you to be in it. If you like I can alter the focus off your face so people won't know it's you unless you tell them?"

I nodded against his chest and he squeezed me lightly. "Don't worry, gorgeous, I'm gonna make you look absolutely stunning, ok?"

"Ok," I agreed.

"Now, we'll take it slowly if it'll make you feel better. We'll start with you just in your underwear and then move on to full nudity."

Nodding again, I gathered my courage and pulled away from Edward, placing a light kiss on his neck before moving to the side of the room. Taking a deep breath I shrugged out of my clothes, which basically meant taking off my socks and jeans. I hadn't put on a bra this morning in my haste to phone Alice so I left my camisole on.

"On the rug, right?"

"Right," Edward replied distractedly, back to fiddling with his camera. "Ok, first of all I want you lying down on your side facing towards me."

My boyfriend was gone, only this time it wasn't an angel left in his place, it was the professional photographer. He didn't even seem to notice that I was half-naked, instead directing me seamlessly into a series of poses.

At first the experience was really awkward and Edward kept having to remind me to relax and to lower my shoulders, but after a while it got easier and I just tuned everything but Edward's voice out, following his directions blindly.

After a while my stomach started rumbling and Edward broke off the session so that we could eat the breakfast he'd bought earlier. He was eager to get back to the studio though, one leg bouncing impatiently as I chewed through a blueberry muffin.

As soon as I had finished eating he whisked me back to the studio, just as I was about to resume my place in front of the lens Edward grabbed me from behind, wrapping an arm around my waist. As my body collided against his I felt his erection grow and lengthen against my ass, and he shamelessly rubbed himself against me.

Pressing a kiss into my hair he slid his hands down to the line of skin exposed between my top and my panties, tracing along the hems and leaving me shivering. Grabbing the bottom of my camisole, he suddenly whipped it over my head, leaving me topless.

My nipples immediately hardened at the exposure to the cool air, goosebumps forming on my skin. My arms were left up in the air from Edward's sharp movements and he brought his warm hands up to cup my breasts, massaging the flesh and flicking my nipples with his thumbs. I whimpered, allowing my full weight to rest against him as my head dropped back onto his shoulder. Edward took immediate advantage of my position, sucking and biting up the side of my neck.

Then he was gone. Moving around in front of me quickly, still holding onto my hands so that I didn't lose my balance.

"Right, I think we'll just have a few more on the rug, then I want to start moving you around the room a bit more." Nodding to himself at his words Edward released me and moved back over to his camera.

What? _What?!_

One minute he was behind me doing wicked things to my body and the next…

Re-gathering my composure I walked over to the rug and it began all over again. The photos in my panties took less time to shoot than the previous session, and when Edward told me to remove the last of my underwear I slid them down my legs as sensuously as I could manage before cheekily throwing them directly at him.

Edward caught my panties in one hand and I winked at him, hoping it didn't look as stupid as it felt. Obviously it didn't, because my favourite crooked smile crossed his face before they were surreptitiously tucked into the back pocket of his jeans.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of flashes. Edward had brought furniture into the studio and so had me pose on that after a while: on the mattress, sitting up, lying down, on my front, on my back. Edward reassured me that he was using a soft focus on some of the more explicit images so that I would remain anonymous, which I was particularly grateful for. We then moved on: on an armchair, curled up, reclining back, kneeling up.

As Edward continued directing me I found myself becoming more and more aroused by the smooth cadences of his voice, my insides clenching as he moved me into intimate positions in such a nonchalant tone. I knew I should try to be professional, but I wanted to break his indifference… badly.

Eventually I saw my chance when Edward told me to relax into the cushions of the chair, facing him directly – a relatively demure position if I hadn't been stark naked. I let him take a couple of photos before I moved, spreading my legs wide.

If I hadn't been looking for a reaction I doubt I would have seen Edward hesitate slightly before his finger clicked down on the camera again. Feeling emboldened by his lack of words I moved my hands across to cover my breasts. Edward's hands tightened around his camera before he forced himself to relax them, stretching out his fingers.

He continued taking photos as I carefully slid my hands down the front of my body, my fingers briefly pausing in their tracks to flit around the protrusion of my hipbones.

"Bella…" he warned.

Ignoring him I moved one hand even lower through the wetness that flowed out of me and abruptly shoved two fingers inside. My back arched at the sensation and a low whine ripped through my throat. My second hand came to rest over my pubis and I began rubbing lightly over my clit.

As I began plunging my fingers in and out of my body, I fought to reopen my eyes, which had automatically closed. Edward was palming himself, rubbing his hand up and down his erection, and not even bothering to look at me through the lens anymore.

After five seconds of watching me Edward broke. "God, I can't stand this anymore."

Stalking towards me he ripped off his shirt and fell to his knees at my feet. Backhanding my fingers away, he grabbed my legs and I shrieked as he heaved me forward to sit at the front of the chair. My knees were thrown over his shoulders and he wasted no time in plunging his tongue into my folds, sending shockwaves rippling up through my body.

He was insatiable, kissing and licking and curling his tongue in a way that threw me headfirst into two successive orgasms. My knees clamped around his head, my nails gripped at his hair and I think I even blacked out for a second or two as I wailed his name.

When I came back to myself we had somehow moved without my noticing and I was laying spread out on our bed as Edward curled up beside me.

"There she is," he crooned, brushing my hair off my face. "I was worried about you for a minute there."

I rubbed my face, trying to recall what had happened. "How long was I out for?"

"Just a few minutes." He nuzzled my cheek. "But I was worried."

"Oh, I thought it was only a few seconds."

"Silly girl," he laughed. "I have to say I've never made someone black out before."

I snorted as I recalled the heated responses he used to inspire from some of the girls we went to school with. "That you know of."

Edward snorted in amusement. "I think you vastly overestimate my powers of seduction, Miss Bella." He flicked my nose lightly and I wrinkled it at him. "But if you like I'd be happy to demonstrate."

I think he'd already done enough demonstrating for the day. "No."

"No?"

"No. This time I'm going to seduce you." I nodded determinately.

"Bella, I hate to break it to you, but you already did." I stared blankly at him. "Your little demonstration in the studio."

I blushed, but was determined to have my way. Raising up onto my knees I shoved at Edward's shoulders, rolling him onto his back where he gazed up at me, thoroughly amused.

Swooping down, somehow without falling over, I captured his lips, pushing my tongue into his willing mouth. He groaned when I pulled away, nipping and biting a path down his chest and taking a brief detour to his nipples.

When I reached his waistband I popped the button of his jeans, the pressure of his erection sliding the zipper down by itself. Tugging at the material I managed to wriggle the obstruction off, Edward taking over when the material reached his ankles.

Sitting up between his legs I saw that Edward was now watching me with narrowed eyes, his breath heaving out his chest in sharp pants. Placing my hands flat on his shins, I ran them slowly up the length of his legs, enjoying the slight tickle of the fine hairs that covered them on my arms.

I paused when I reached his hips, glancing back up to see that Edward had propped his head up on a pillow and was staring down intently at me. I grinned innocently up at him and was rewarded by the slight curling up of his lips.

Holding his gaze I plunged my mouth down over him, curling my fist around the bottom of his erection.

"Holy shit, Bella!" Edward threw his head back and his hips jerked upwards. Pleased by his reaction, I continued.

I had never really enjoyed giving blowjobs before, nor were they particularly one of my favourite things now, but the reactions that I got from Edward when I did go down on him were quickly encouraging me to make them a more permanent part of our sexual repertoire.

Hollowing my cheeks I sucked slowly up his length before releasing him fully. My hand lazily pumped him as I ran my tongue over his cock, licking up the pre-cum that seeped from the tip and then suckled at the head. One of Edward's hands came down to tangle through my hair, his grip almost painful.

Spurred onwards I pressed a kiss to the tip before surrounding him fully with my mouth once more. Edward let out a string of expletives as I set out a rhythm, swallowing him further down my throat with each successive plunge.

As his groans got louder and his thrusts became harder and more erratic, I traced my free hand back over his thighs before moving it inwards to cup his balls in my hand, rolling them gently in my palm.

Deciding to try something new I curled my lips back, lightly resting my teeth against the fragile skin before gently dragging them upwards.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward's hand tightened firmly in my hair and raised my head off of him. Wrapping one arm around my body he hauled me back up his body. Suctioning my mouth to his, he rolled us over so that I was under him once again and pushed into me without warning.

"Edward," I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck and holding him closely to me. My legs helped to reinforce my grip on him, my ankles locking around his back.

He set up a punishing rhythm, the force of his thrusts shifting us up the bed, and I had to throw my hands up behind me to prevent my head slamming into the wall.

I loved the feel of Edward inside me, the sensation of being filled up so completely both physically and emotionally by someone I loved was indescribable. Grunts and moans were torn out of my throat every time he moved inside me.

The tightening coil in my centre warned me of the latest orgasm brewing in my stomach and I briefly wondered if my body would ever reach the point where it simply couldn't cope with them all anymore.

My body tensed as all my muscles seemed to contract, squeezing tightly around Edward, and as I came I panted out my love to him.

"Christ, Bella." With several more sharp thrusts Edward followed me into release, raising up fully onto his arms before collapsing sideways. I whimpered as the movement forced his softening cock out of me.

We both lay separately for a while, catching our breath. A chill in the air swept over my skin leaving me shivering with the cold and it was then that I realised just how gross I felt. I was sweaty and covered in a variety of fluids and I was sure that Edward wasn't in a much better condition.

He had flopped onto his back and his eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep or not. Poking him in his side, I giggled when he squirmed away from the pressure, but didn't respond any other way. Trying again I was caught off guard when he grabbed my hand, using it to drag me over the bed on top of him.

Resting my chin on his chest I watched as his beautiful green eyes opened to glare at me. "That wasn't very nice you know." He traced down my sides to tickle me and I squealed, slapping ineffectually at his hands.

"Edddwaaarrddd. Stop it."

Edward ceased his ministrations immediately and hugged me to him. Relishing the feeling of safety I snuggled into him before remembering my previous thought.

"I really need a shower. I feel disgusting."

"Well, that's nice that you're lying in my arms feeling that way."

"No." I smacked him lightly. "I mean sweat and body fluids and stuff. Don't you feel disgusting?"

"No," Edward smirked. "I quite like having your cum all over me… and I like knowing that you've got my seed all over – and in – you." He placed his hand over my pussy, sending two fingers through the folds.

"Edward," I reprimanded.

"Fine. We'll take a shower."

Crawling off the bed I took Edward's hand and led him into his bathroom. I loved his shower; it had three jets of water and if I could live in it with an unending hot water supply then I would.

Soaping up my hands, I immediately began washing Edward's body, and taking the shower gel from me he did the same. Although the touches were meant to bathe and not arouse, I could feel the tingling start up again in my girly parts and Edward was already at half-mast. We stuck to just cleaning up though; the last time we had tried shower sex my innate clumsiness had sent us crashing to the ground and broke one of the pipes in the stall. Sex was best left to non-slippery locations.

Stepping out of the shower I was enfolded within a fluffy white towel and Edward wrapped a smaller one around his waist before turning and filling up the sink, getting his shaving kit out of the cupboard.

I paused, halting my attempt to squeeze the water out of my hair. "You're shaving. Are you going out somewhere?"

"Fuck," Edward swore. "I was going to say something this morning, but then… I thought we could go out to dinner. A CD's not really good enough by itself as a Valentine's gift is it?"

"Oh my god, Edward. I can't believe you didn't tell me and now I have to get ready. Get out." Pushing and shoving at him, I managed to manoeuvre Edward out of the bathroom, slamming the door in his surprised face.

Despite having to rush to get ready for Edward's reservation, dinner was a lovely, surprisingly-romantic gesture. Although I knew more than others how misunderstood Edward was, I always thought of him as being more gentle and kind than overtly romantic. He wasn't usually one for the big gestures, but I didn't mind. Every day in many small but significant ways he showed me that he cared. The posh Italian restaurant on Valentine's Day was nice though.

When I was completely stuffed with delicious food, having been spoon-fed my chocolate dessert by Edward, whose eyes never left my lips, we made our way home, stripping off and making love slowly and carefully.

As the night closed in around us, we lay entwined together. I curled into Edward's side, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder, one leg thrown over his and my hand over his heart and the swan tattoo.

Edward's hand ran over my back, his touch soothing and lulling me to sleep. "Good Valentine?" His voice was quiet, not willing to disturb the peace that infused the room.

"Best Valentine," I replied tiredly. "Best ever."

A short laugh suddenly left him, shocking me out of my reflection. "What?"

Edward hugged me closer to my side, dropping a kiss on my head. "I was just thinking that I'd love to see how those photos turned out."


End file.
